¡Uzumaki Kushina está comprometida!
by Mello17
Summary: Ella lo mataría, lenta y cruelmente. Fugaku Uchiha se podía considerar un cadáver desde el momento en el que ella lo encontrará. —¡Te voy a matar ttebane—grito a un pálido Uchiha.—¡Ni en mil años nosotros dos podríamos ser pareja! ¡Mucho menos marido y mujer, estúpido Fu-baka!
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Eres hombre muerto ttebane!

**Capítulo 1.**

**¡Eres hombre muerto ttebane!**

…

..

.

Había una sola persona en la que Uchiha Fugaku sería capaz de poner su vida. Una sola persona que por más canas verdes que le sacara jamás lo traicionaría, una sola persona que era capaz de ayudarlo hasta en la locura más grande y esa era Uzumaki Kushina; el habanero sangriento de Konoha.

Sabía que la amistad que ambos compartían confundida a los demás, bueno, lo entendía, él y Kushina eran como el agua y el aceite, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, ambos eran completamente diferentes. Algunos hasta confundian la amistad que compartían con otra cosa, y quizás fue de eso de lo que se aprovechó para salir de aquel problema en el que desde hace unos meses atrás se veía envuelto.

Suspirando miro a su padre con la misma seriedad con la que este lo miraba.

—No puedo casarme con Mikoto-san.—dijo rompiendo el silencio.

La mirada además su padre paso de sería a molesta y el suspiró.

_Perdóname Kushina._

Pensó con pesar, sabía que se le vendrían una gigantesca ola de problemas en el momento en el que abriera su boca pero era eso o casarse con una desconocida a la cual solo había visto en dos ocasiones.

—Por que yo ya tengo prometida.—el rostro furioso de su amiga paso unos segundos por su cabeza haciéndolo sentir escalofríos, pero no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Y se podría saber quién es la afortunada prometida del futuro líder del clan Uchiha?.—preguntó su padre con sarcasmo.

El cerro sus ojos unos segundos, dándose valor internamente, antes de esperar aquella bomba.

—Uzumaki Kushina.

Cómo en cámara lenta observó el rostro de su padre pasar de la molestia a la incredulidad, sorpresa y por último resignación.

—Así que como vera no me puedo casar con Mikoto-san.—explico a lo que su padre asintió.—Con su permiso me retiro padre.—susurro haciendo una pequeña reverencia y abandonando aquella habitación casi con el corazón en la boca. Kushina lo mataría.

…

Iba a matar a Fugaku. Lenta y cruelmente.

—Prometidos mis calzones ttebane.—gruño con furia saltando de techo en techo en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

Esta vez definitivamente había cruzado la línea, pero mira que meterla en semejante embrollo sin siquiera decirle, y más aún aprovechando que estaba de misión.

—Te voy matar maldito Fu-baka.—gruño nuevamente.

Ya sabía que algo andaba mal cuando desde que estuvo en la torre Hokage el viejo Hiruzen la había felicitado, no lo había entendido y supuso que se trataba por el éxito de su misión. Grave error, no era eso.

Y desde que salió de la torre Hokage las felicitaciones no habían cesado, desde las personas que conocía hasta las que no conocía, todos absolutamente todos la felicitaban, y no fue hasta que ingreso a Ichiraku que se dio cuenta ya finalmente a que se debían las felicitaciones.

—"_¡Enhorabuena Kushina!".—había dicho Inoichi una vez que tomo asiento junto a él. Confundida lo había vuelto a ver y este continúo, con su sonrisa Colgate en su rostro._

—"_Atrapaste a un buen partido, aunque ya todos nos lo veíamos venir, ¿No es cierto Choza?.".—había palmeado la espalda del gran Akimichi, quién simplemente asintió con una amable sonrisa en su rostro._

—"_Felicidades Kushina-san, espero y nos invite a su boda.".—y fue ahí cuando ella lo observó aún más confundida._

—_¿Boda?.—hablo por primera vez viendo cómo ambos compañeros de equipo asentían con una sonrisa._

—_¡Si, ya todo Konoha lo sabe!.—rio escandalosamente Inoichi.—El clan Uchiha lo ha hecho público, tu y Fugaku están comprometidos.—sonrió pícaramente el rubio._

_Con los ojos abiertos de par en par se levantó precipitadamente de donde estaba sentada, a la vez que gritaba:._

—_¡Te voy a matar ttebane!._

Con una sonrisa perversa escurriendo de sus labios apresuró el paso cuando a lo lejos distinguió el abanico que orgullosamente estaba pintado en las paredes del barrio Uchiha.

—De está no te salvas Fu-baka.—susurro.


	2. Capítulo 2: Ilusiones

"_**Donde hay dos corazones felices siempre habrá un tercero destrozado"**_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Con agilidad y todos sus sentidos ninjas al límite salió de su casa, había pasado ya dos días desde que la noticia de su compromiso con Kushina se hizo pública, y hasta el momento había tenido que soportar desde miradas lastimosas, pícaras y hasta burlonas

Los dos días anteriores los había pasado con un poco de calma, practicando internamente que decir a su amiga, buscando una excusa lo suficientemente buena para salvar su vida de las garras de Kushina.

_Nada bueno llegó a su mente de genio._

Sabía que Kushina había llegado esa mañana a la aldea, y estaba seguro que o ya se había enterado de su compromiso falso o estaba apunto de hacerlo. Pero si era la segunda opción, quizás aún tendría tiempo, solo necesitaba encontrarla antes de que se enterará y explicarle todo.

—¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO TTEBANE!.

_Muy tarde. Definitivamente ya se había enterado._

Levantando su rostro la observó correr hacia él, con sus característicos nueve mechones al aire, ojos rasgados de aspecto felino y un aura roja rodeándola.

Trago grueso, mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Había visto esa apariencia miles de veces ser dirigida a los incautos enemigos con los que ella se había enfrentado, pero nunca, y cuando Uchiha Fugaku decía nunca, era nunca, esa apariencia había sido obra suya, nunca había estado dirigida a él y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

_Iba a morir. ¡Realmente iba a morir! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que a manos de su compañera de equipo! ¡SU PROMETIDA FALSA! ¡ANTE TODO SU CLAN!_

—¡ESPERA KUSHINA…!.—grito aterrado, pero fue demasiado tarde, un potente golpe lo mando en retroceso varios metros, haciéndolo chocar contra algunos puestos; rodar varios metros, hasta finalmente impactar su espalda contra la pared de los muros que rodeaban su clan.

Tosiendo y con la dignidad por los suelos intento levantarse y salir de su aturdimiento, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Fue testigo de cómo algunos curiosos salían de sus casas y tiendas a ver el espectáculo, pero ni siquiera pudo preocuparse por eso cuando notó la cercanía de su amiga.

—Tienes un minuto para explicar todo, de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias _"amorcito-ttebane"_.—advirtió de manera tétrica, sonriendo de forma maligna.

—¡Te lo explicaré! ¡Te lo explicaré todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! Pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar.—ordeno observando cómo su padre se acercaba lentamente, y los curiosos continuaban expectante a su "_Romántico encuentro"._

—Vamos.—susurro apresurado, cogiendo de la mano a su amiga, rival y verdugo.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar y antes de que Kushina le propinara un golpe por su atrevimiento salto a un tejado, obligándola a imitar su acción.

…

Iba caminando por la calle, cuando la vio, y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tenía tanto tiempo sin verla que no lo pensó dos veces cuando corrió hacia ella.

—¡Mikoto!.—saludo con una sonrisa haciéndola sobresaltarse cuando posó su mano sobre su hombro en un amigable abrazo.

Ella se congeló unos segundos y entonces volteo su rostro a él, sorprendiéndolo al solo ver una forzada sonrisa en el.

Su alegría y efusividad fue rápidamente opacada por preocupación al ver como los ojos negros de su amiga se nublaban por las lágrimas.

—Mikoto, ¿Qué sucede…?

Pero antes de poder preguntarle más, ella se abrazó a su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el, y sin ella decir nada el solo le devolvió el abrazo desapareciendo segundos después de aquella calle en donde algunos mirones y curiosos empezaban a observarlos.

Realmente, ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de lo que le podría estar pasando a su amiga para que esté en tal estado, había estado tanto tipo fuera de la aldea que durante ese tiempo le pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas.

Abrazado a ella, la colocó con cuidado sobre la cabeza del primer Hokage y separándola de él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba saber que le había pasado. Pero entonces antes de siquiera preguntar ella contestó.

—Él me rechazó.—sollozo y él lo entendió todo.

Su amiga había estado enamorada del hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, desde que la conoció. Para ella no había nadie más genial, inteligente, atractivo, fuerte, audaz y amable que Uchiha Fugaku, ni siquiera él.

Uchiha Fugaku era dueño de un amor tan grande del cuál ni siquiera se daba cuenta, porque para sus ojos Mikoto no era más que una compañera del clan, una conocida, alguien irrelevante para él.

El último día antes de partir a su misión de tres meses, ella lo había ido a despedir rebosante de felicidad y emoción, informándole que había sido elegida por los líderes del clan para ser la esposa de Fugaku, pero ahora toda esa felicidad se había ido, y en su lugar solo había tristeza y dolor.

—Lo siento.—susurro pero ella negó, volviendo a formar en su rostro aquella sonrisa forzada que el tanto odiaba.

—Me rechazo por alguien, yo lo sabía, de hecho todos lo sabían, era demasiado obvio.—dijo con voz gangosa, y él sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"_Por favor no…"_

—Kushina es la prometida de Fugaku-kun. Ellos se van a c-casar, el clan ya la aprobó como compañera de él.—sollozo mientras él sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensara y su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole respirar bien, mientras el dolor en su pecho se hacia más intenso.

Quería decir que ya lo sabía, que lo había visto venir mucho antes que todos, pero era mentira, en su pecho siempre guardo la estúpida esperanza de que no sucediera, de que ellos no se enamorarán, o al menos no se vieran de tal forma. Era injusto, el la había visto mucho antes que Fugaku, el reconoció su fuerza mucho antes que todos los demás, él la vio llorar a escondidas por el rechazo de los demás. Él estuvo ahí mucho antes que Fugaku aunque ni ella ni nadie lo supiera. Él siempre estuvo ahí.

—Lo siento Minato-kun.—susurro Mikoto trayéndolo a la horrible realidad y aunque quiso decir que esta bien, que no había problema, simplemente no pudo, porque estaba seguro que de abrir la boca la voz le saldría quebrada.—Lo siento tanto.—volvió a decir Mikoto, pero el solo sonrió igual que ella, de la misma forma en que lo hace alguien que siente su corazón destrozado y sus ilusiones hechas añicos.

Porque ahí, en ese mismo instante y lugar moría su ilusión, su primer amor, y dolía, dolía mucho, y más aún porque él ya lo había visto venir mucho antes que todos, él había visto el brillo en los ojos de Fugaku cada vez que veía a Kushina, él había visto la manera en la que sonreía cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo cada vez que alguien nombraba a Kushina, él había notado la manera diferente en la que trataba a Kushina, una manera única y especial que solo usaba con ella. Él lo había visto todo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Yo te elegiría

"_**Cuéntame la historia de como el sol amaba tanto a la luna que moría cada noche para dejarla respirar."**_

Una vez completamente solos, Fugaku suspiro con alivio y soltó la mano de Kushina, ahora si podía explicarse, y si contaba con la suficiente suerte y los dioses lo ayudaban su "queridísima prometida" aceptaría ayudarlo.

Levantando la mirada observó a Kushina, el enojo aún no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero al menos su aura demoníaca ya no estaba y eso, era algo bueno, realmente muy bueno.

—Estoy esperando la explicación, y más te vale que sea lo suficientemente buena o si no…

Él asintió entendiendo la amenaza explícita en sus palabras.

—Te regalaré todo el ramen que tú quieras comer por un año, ¡No! ¡Por dos años!.—propuso levantando dos de sus dedos y sonriendo internamente cuando los ojos violeta de su amiga brillaron interesados.—… A cambio necesito que me ayudes con mi compromiso.—explico viendo como Kushina fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Suspirando pesadamente Kushina se sentó en el suave pasto del campo de entrenamiento, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, sus ojos de habían cerrado a tal punto que parecían dos pequeñas rayas en su rostro. Durante varios minutos ningunos de ella dos dijo nada, Kushina estaba sopesando la propuesta y Fugaku esperando ansioso su respuesta.

—Tres años ttebane.—rompió el silencio Kushina después de varios minutos, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Fugaku con seriedad.—Y tengo derecho a comer también los platillos especiales y el súper-mega tazón. ¿Aún así estás dispuesto a aceptar?.—preguntó Kushina y Fugaku no lo dudo dos veces antes de asentir, probablemente quedaría en la quiebra, pero valía la pena.

Kushina lo observó sorprendida unos segundos antes de simplemente suspirar y mirar de manera reprobatoria a Fugaku.

—¿Porqué la rechazaste? ¿No te gusta?.—pregunto Kushina nerviosa y Fugaku la miro confundido.—Según tengo entendido es una de las Kunoichi más bellas de tu clan, aunque claro no se compara ni un poco a mí Jojojojo.—rio de manera ruidosa haciendo que Fugaku la observará como la loca y retardada que sabía que era.

Suspirando camino hasta Kushina tomando asiento junto a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban entre sí, Fugaku estaba tan acostumbrado a que Kushina invadirá su espacio personal que simplemente ya no le importaba tal cosa con ella, sentarse juntos, rozar sus brazos o alguna otra parte de sus cuerpo era algo que se daba de manera natural entre ellos.

Kushina lo observó de reojo curiosa y Fugaku nuevamente suspiro al sentir la mirada de su amiga.

—No tengo nada en contra de Mikoto, es bella, fuerte, amable y excelente Kunoichi. Pero no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, no me gustan mucho las personas, y yo realmente no les agrado, si voy a casarme con alguien me gustaría que esa persona me eligiera a mí por voluntad propia, que me eligiera por ser solo Fugaku, no por ser el próximo líder del clan.—explico Fugaku con seriedad y calma, para las personas ajenas a él, escucharlo decir tantas palabras era sinónimo del fin del mundo pero para las personas que realmente eran allegadas a él, como Kushina escucharlo hablar tanto no era algo extraño.

Kushina lo observó fijamente durante unos largos segundos y después solo sonrió, entendiendo lo que Fugaku decía y estirando uno de sus brazos golpeó con fuerza la parte trasera de la cabeza de Fugaku, tan fuerte que este se fue de bruces hacia adelante, haciéndola reír cuando su trasero quedó levantado.

Fugaku volteo su rostro iracundo a Kushina con Sharingan y todo activado.—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?.—grito molesto, levantándose y fulminando con la mirada a Kushina.

Más Kushina solo sonrió.—Le das muchas vueltas al asunto Fu-baka.—contesto Kushina, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Fugaku y recostando su espalda en el césped, usando sus brazos como almohada.

Fugaku la observó con un tic en su ceja izquierda y con una tétrica sonrisa se acercó a ella.—Te hoy a matar Uzumaki…—gruño con las aspas de su Sharingan girando, listo para encerrarla en un Genjutsu, pero las siguientes palabras de Kushina lo detuvieron y congelaron en su lugar.

—Yo te hubiera elegido solo por ser tú, Fu-baka.

**[…]**

—Así que nuestro Habanero Sangriento se casa con nada más y nada menos que el próximo líder del clan Uchiha.—susurro un hombre de largos cabellos blancos sonriendo levemente.—¿Quién más se lo vio venir?.—preguntó a sus dos acompañantes.

Una rubia de largo cabello amarrado en dos coletas, ojos levemente rasgados color miel y exuberante cuerpo chasqueo los dientes con irritación y molestia.—¡Esa maldita mocosa! ¡Me hizo perder mi apuesta!.—gruñó empinándose una botella de sake como todo un hombre de pelo en pecho.

—Te dije que se quedaría con el mocoso Uchiha, ambos parecen brillar cuando están juntos.—susurro un hombre de piel pálida, casi blanca de ojos rasgados y sonrisa tétrica, mirando con burla y superioridad a la fémina acompañante.

—¡Oye Jiraiya!.—grito la rubia de coletas con molestia, haciendo sobresaltar al aludido.—¡Págame lo que tu alumno me hizo perder!—gruñó estirando la mano en dirección a su compañero quién se sobresalto nuevamente y la observó incrédulo.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Y yo por qué!?.—pregunto confundido.

La rubia lo fulmino con su mirada color miel.—Porqué se suponía que Minato la enamoraría, no el estúpido mocoso Uchiha. ¡Así que paga!.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Lucha!

"_**Nunca es tarde para luchar por lo que realmente se quiere"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de un hombre de blancos y largos cabellos, mientras una sonrisa triste se pintaba en sus labios al ver al chico a quién consideraba casi un hijo sentado en la lejanía, con un aura de derrota y tristeza jamás antes vista en él.

Los rubios cabellos de Minato se movía por la suave brisa que inundaba aquel lejano y casi olvidado campo de entrenamiento, mientras su mirada parecía perdida en el horizonte.

Jiraiya suspiro y camino hasta él, tomando asiento casi a la par. Los ojos azules de Minato lo observaron de reojo y un suspiro brotó nuevamente de los labios del Sanín de los sapos, cuándo notó el vacío en aquella mirada que siempre era brillante.

—Con que se casa ¿Eh?.—comenzó, Minato solo asintió.

¡Vamos hombre podía hacer algo mejor que eso!

Se reprendió así mismo, observando a su discípulo.

—¡Mírale el lado positivo!.—aconsejo palmeando la espalda de su joven discípulo, quién solo lo observó de reojo.

—¿Y cual sería ese lado..?—pregunto y Jiraiya sonrió, una sonrisa grande que pocos segundos después empezó a perder fuerzas.

Minato sonrió amablemente.—Es muy malo en esto Sensei.—se burló Minato regresando su mirada a la nada.

Jiraiya bufó, pero un pequeño sonrojo se lograba apreciar en sus pálidas mejillas.—Se supone que debería tener suficiente experiencia.—susurro, recordando a la mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos color miel, que robaba sus suspiros y le destrozaba el corazón todos los días.

Minato lo observo con simpatía y Jiraiya bufó nuevamente, pero ahora con triste impotencia.

—Te tardaste mucho Minato.—le susurro, palmeando su espalda.

Minato asintió regresando su mirada a la nada, mientras aquella sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que él hubiera deseado jamás haber visto en aquel rostro amable.

—…Lo hice.—susurro con su suave voz.—Fugaku-kun tuvo el valor que a mí me hizo falta. Yo nunca tuve una oportunidad ahí, en su corazón jamás hubo un lugar para mi.—confeso.

Él solo suspiro, no tenía palabras de consuelo que darle, no sabía cómo consolar a alguien, lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle su compañía, un hombro para llorar, lo único que podía ofrecer era lo que en su momento a él también le hizo falta.

Quería decir que aquella noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero él lo había visto, la mirada que Uzumaki Kushina y Uchiha Fugaku compartían él la reconoció, el brillo en sus ojos y las sonrisas, tristemente entendió que su discípulo había perdido aquella guerra antes de siquiera enlistarse.

—Es momento de que me rinda.—la voz de Minato lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al girar su cabeza de vuelta a él, en sus ojos solo había resignación, dolorosa resignación.

Él solo lo observó y en aquellos ojos azules se reconoció a si mismo, en aquellos claros y hermosos ojos azules él pudo ver una réplica exacta de él mismo en Minato. Lo pudo ver regresando a la normalidad, lo pudo ver regalando sus sonrisas amables, riendo con sus amigos, pero aún así sintiendo aquel tortuoso dolor en el pecho, que probablemente jamás ase iría, él pudo ver a Minato fingir ser feliz mientras poco a poco su alma se iba marchitando.

¿Dejaría que su alumno se perdiera así mismo con el tiempo? ¿Realmente sería capaz?.

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de inmediato.

No. No podría dejar aquella bella sonrisa se extinguiera, no podía dejar que aquellos ojos dejarán de brillar, simplemente no podía.

—Aun puedes luchar Minato.—susurro, sin ver a su alumno, dirigiendo su mirada al frondoso y espeso bosque frente a él.—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, mientras ella no esté casada y porte oficialmente el apellido del mocoso Uchiha, tu puedes intentarlo. No te deprimas ahorita, deprímete después de haberlo intentado todo y fracasar, siéntete triste e impotente, cuando después de haberlo intentado todo nada resultó. Inténtalo, esfuérzate.—alentó empezando a levantarse de donde estaba sentando, sintiendo la mirada de Minato sobre él.

—Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.—susurro volteando finalmente su mirada al rostro sorprendido y confundido de Minato.—Estas palabras son las únicas que este viejo hombre de mundo puede darte, este consejo es él único que soy capaz de ofrecerte en esta ocasión. Lucha y pelea hasta que tú corazón se destroce, si fracasas yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a recoger cada uno de los pedazos y ponerlos en su lugar.

…

"_Yo te habría elegido solo por ser tu, Fu-baka"._

Aquellas palabras aún se repetían en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir extraño y nervioso, su corazón se sintió extrañamente acelerado cuando sus oscuros ojos observaron la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

Y entonces sonrió, divertido e incrédulo.

—Si que sabes cómo acelerar el corazón de los demás.—susurro a la nada, de no tener cuidado estaba seguro que terminaría cayendo bajo los extraños encantos de Kushina.

Suspirando se decidió a salir de su habitación, daría una vuelta por la aldea, pero entonces todos sus planes se vieron truncados cuando al abrir la puerta principal de su hogar, se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo observaron sorprendidos.

—Fugaku-kun.—susurro el sorpresivo invitado, y él lo reconoció en el acto, aquellos ojos azules solo podían pertenecerle a él, a Namikaze Minato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.—pregunto pasada la sorpresa.

Minato lo observó unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, y un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando en aquellos ojos brillos la determinación.

—Estoy enamorado de Kushina…

¡Y ahí estaba su mal presentimiento!


End file.
